Phone Conversations
by JelpHasNails
Summary: Sometimes a phone call is all anyone needs. And sometimes, it isn't. And it doesn't take a deductive genius to figure out that Ran may need a little more than a mere phone call. Shin/Ran
1. Chapter 1: Implications

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, and I make no money writing this fic.

**Phone Conversations**

**Chapter 1: Implications**

There were times that Conan wondered whether or not Ran had figured out his true identity. If she had, she had decided to take his lead and pretend that he wasn't really Kudou Shinichi, high-school detective, but rather a very intelligent boy who worried over his Ran-nee-chan.

Either way, Ran treated Conan as a smart child. In other words, when she had something to hide, she still came up with reasons to explain away her behavior.

For the past two weeks Ran's behavior had been extremely abnormal. Clearly she had been aware of her behavior and that it had come under Conan-kun's notice, but she still went about it anyway, though clearly in a manner that she tried to explain away to Conan.

The suspicious points:

1. Ran was spending an awful lot of time in her room, alone, playing loud music.

2. She had told Conan that she was having a girl's shopping trip with Sonoko, yet she had apparently not met up with her - which Conan had found out when he had been out with the Shounen-tantei and ran into Sonoko who was also (suspiciously) purposefully shopping on her own.

3. Clearly Ran had noticed that Conan had noticed her behavior and had explained her behavior by being really into reading a new series yet refusing to explain what books she was reading.

4. Ran had encouraged not only Conan but her father for more nights away from the house.

Warning bells had begun playing Beethoven's fifth symphony in Conan's head at this point.

Ran never encouraged her father to stay out late. When he did, he usually gambled away tens, if not hundreds, of thousands of yen, went out lechering on call girls, or went out drinking until he was drunk, something that Ran never approved of, and all the more so when he was out late because he tended to then be drunk and lecherous or gambled when he was drunk and pissed away even more money than usual.

Why would she be encouraging such behavior unless she herself were doing something that she didn't want anyone around to find out? What types of things did she want her father and - more importantly to him - Conan from finding out? When he had tried to ask her about what she was doing, Ran had snapped at him and said that she needed some time to herself. Her quick temper had been immediately followed by an apology and a special trip to the bookstore where Ran had promised to buy him anything he wanted.

"Ne, Conan-kun," Ran had said, "I really am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't have done so. But do you think you could take your book to Agasa-hakase's tonight?"

Conan clutched the book in his hand and looked up at Ran. The list of reasons of why reading at Agasa's wouldn't be practical, including how it would be rude, died on his lips when he looked at the pleading and almost guilty look on Ran's face. She really wanted him gone for the evening, but for some reason, felt bad about it. Not being able to tell her no, he agreed.

After telling Ran that he had planned to stay at Agasa-hakase's house, he had gone through the motions of preparing to go to Agasa's which he had, in fact, done. He had gone over to Agasa's but had then left when he'd "realized" he'd left his watch back at the Mouri's apartment. Since Conan knew that he didn't truly want to tell Agasa that he was going back to the Detective Agency to spy on Ran, Conan had picked his watch as the item to "leave behind" as he knew that Agasa was currently working on modifying the spare one. Since he had needed to leave something there on purpose that was a believable size if he got caught, he still felt strangely nervous going back to the apartment. He'd lied to Agasa and to Ran, but for some reason, couldn't help but feel more afraid of what was going on with Ran.

The Detective Agency had been dark, but Conan had checked there just in case: mostly to make sure that Kogorou had already left for his planned all night drinking binge. Conan frowned, thinking of just how miserable Occhan would be to deal with in the morning, and wondering what Ran was up to that she would want to be alone. Conan had eliminated the possibility that Ran was seeing someone. She had, in fact, been going out less than usual. Ran was not talking as much with Sonoko, meaning that whatever was going on, Ran had not confided to Sonoko about.

When Conan had sent a text from Shinichi's phone or called her, the texts had been vague, and the phone calls short. However, Ran seemed even more embarrassed to talk to him as Shinichi than as Conan.

Conan was seriously worried as whatever was going on Ran was hiding from everyone.

Entering the apartment as quietly as possible, Conan tip-toed toward Ran's room. The loud music was notably absent, seeming almost strange after the continued sound over the past few weeks. Conan put his ear to the door.

"Shinichi," Ran's voice came almost immediately.

Conan froze. Did she know he was there? Did she know who he really was? Did she-

"Nnnn," Ran moaned.

A thrill went through Conan's body. If the fear of being discovered had frozen him, this realization had sent a wave of liquid warmth to all the most sensitive places in his body.

Ran moaned again, and this time, Conan could hear the sound of her moaning his name in pleasure as all the dots came together to connect the very vivid picture of what Ran was doing.

Ran had kicked them out of the house so she could *masturbate* in peace. And dear kami-sama, she was saying his name and imagining him as she did it.

His face turned vermillion in .2 seconds flat at this realization. She had been playing loud music to drown out the sound of her moans and her voice saying his name so sensually...Conan's nose bled at the mental image that this produced. Her shopping trip had been likely to buy said item - or items. Her embarrassment was that Ran was, for the most part, a good girl, meaning something recently had triggered this new sexual awareness.

Books. She said she'd been reading a good series recently. While Conan had not read it himself, he'd heard very interesting things about the 50-Shades-Of-Grey series, and wouldn't put it past Ran to have picked it up out of sheer curiosity - or to have been given it by a devious Sonoko.

Ran's pants and moans from her bedroom reached a crescendo, and she cried out in pleasure.

Conan ran to the bathroom to clean up his sudden massive nosebleed.

As he finished mopping up the mess, he supposed with all that he had figured out, he shouldn't have been surprised at the text he received from Ran.

-What are you wearing?- Even so, he couldn't help but stare at it in shock.

If Shinichi hadn't know what Ran was up to, he wouldn't have found the text so sexual. But really, did Ran even know what that kind of phrase *meant*? What it implied? What his hormonal 17-year-old body, er, brain, thought that it should lead to?

Knowing what he wanted it to mean and realizing his libido was preventing him from thinking rationally as he usually did, he decided he needed to speak with her to make sure what he wanted it to mean was the same as what he thought she wanted it to mean. Making sure to lock the bathroom door for good measure, he pulled out his bowtie and called her.

She didn't answer right away.

"Shinichi," Ran breathed.

"Ran," Shinichi said back, just as breathless. "Ran...do you know what that kind of question can imply?"

"B-Baka! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Ran...why else would you have asked me that question?" Why else would she have asked the universal question that led to phone sex or sexting?

She didn't answer, and Shinichi could picture the embarrassment on her face. Taking a deep breath before he decided to change his mind or before she broke the silence, he said, "A black dress shirt and slacks. What are you wearing?"

At first, Shinichi thought that maybe she wouldn't answer. Maybe she would back out. But then, even as he was on the phone with her, he saw that he had received a picture mail from her.

Shinichi was glad he was still in the bathroom as he grabbed more tissues to stem the flow from the picture Ran had sent of her in a matching black bra and panty set.

"D-did you get it?" Ran asked, her voice small, shy.

"Ran...kami-sama, Ran." His mind was overloading in all this was implying. He should stop it, but he knew how much that kind of rejection would hurt her. Ran wasn't usually bold when it came to this kind of thing, and telling her no would devastate the tremendous amount of trust she'd just given him. Damnit, he wouldn't do that to her.

He'd confessed to her in London. He knew she felt the same way about him as he did about her. But they had never discussed it again since then. He wanted her to know before she went further what he really felt.

"Ran, I love you. You're so beautiful," he said.

"Shinichi! I love you too. I mi-miss you so much," Ran said, her voice getting watery. Shinichi sighed, knowing where the conversation would lead.

"Listen to mean, Ran. I swear to you if this case wasn't important, if this case wasn't..."

"Shinichi, it's okay-"

"No, Ran. It's not okay," Shinichi said, finally admitting it to her. "This case is like nothing I've ever done before. If I don't solve this, there would be problems if we were to try to be together." Besides the fact that it would put both our lives in grave danger, there's also the fact that until I solve this, I'm stuck in the body of a seven year old. "But if – _**when**_ – I solve this and come back, you, will you be my girlfriend?" Shinichi breathed out the last bit.

There, he'd said it. It wasn't actually what he wanted to ask her to be. Quite frankly he wanted to propose and ask her to be his wife, but he could wait and do that when he got his real body back.

"Yes," Ran moaned. "Shinichi, I love you too. In fact, if you were here right now - after I beat you senseless for being gone away so long – " that sounded about right " – I would, I would let you, I mean, if you wanted to, I would let you do, what you wanted with me."

Despite knowing the physiology impossibility of the act, he could have sworn all of the blood in his body rushed to his groin.

"Ran..." Shinichi breathed. "What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining..."

"I've been thinking about a lot of things recently. I feel like there's this huge thing looming over you, something dangerous. And I want you here with me. And I think that if you could, you'd be here. You worry about people but don't like to show it. It made me think, knowing what you do, that you could have gotten into trouble. The thought of losing you was too much. I didn't want to have any regrets. I should have told you my answer right after you confessed in London. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Shinichi stayed silent. He was glad that Ran had confessed back to him too. But there were still key pieces of information that he was missing. What made her decide to include him in her sudden sexual awareness? She'd seemed quite...competent...masturbating on her own. Was it because her fantasies revolved around him? Shinichi certainly hoped so, and the moans she was making made him think so. But what had caused her to gather the nerve to tell him?

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, her voice quiet.

"Ah, sorry. Just thinking," Shinichi said.

"You're always 'just thinking,'" Ran chided, not unkindly. She gave a nervous giggle. "Are you looking at the picture mail I sent you?"

"Hehe, maybe a bit," Shinichi said, blushing. Ran giggled again.

"Good. You better not forget about me. You're mine now. You're my – my boyfriend now!" Ran said.

Ah. So that was it. For some reason, it seemed Ran had gotten it in her head that there was a chance that someone else might come along and steal him away. She was making it official in order to ward off other "potential" women.

"Barou. Who else's would I be?" Shinichi asked. Shinichi's eyes widened as his phone started beeping at him, notifying him that another call was coming in. Crap! He'd forgotten about Agasa. "Ne, Ran. I have to go."

"But-" Ran said, her voice said.

"Good night, Ran. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

PLEASE NOTE: This fic will have five parts: two of which are for mature audiences only. The two additional chapters do NOT impact the outcome of the story. To read the unedited version of the story, you must be18 or older and view the story on adultfanfiction dot net. A link to the story can be found on my adultfanfiction profile under the anime heading. (Delete the spaces and add a period where it says dot: members dot adultfanfiction dot net ?no=1296812012&view=story ). Happy reading! ~ Jelp


	2. Chapter 2: See What I'm Wearing?

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, and I make no money writing this fic. There is an interlude between chapter 1 and 2 that describes just why Conan is tired at the beginning of this chapter, but it's of a mature nature. To read this chapter, you must be 18 or older. The interlude chapter can be found on my adultfanfiction profile under the anime heading. (Delete the spaces and add a period where it says dot: members dot adultfanfiction dot net ?no=1296812012&view=story )

**Phone Conversations**

**Chapter 2: See What I'm Wearing?**

"Conan-kun!"

Conan could hear someone calling his name, but the voice sounded far away as though someone had left a phone nearby with the person's voice coming through barely audible via the receiver.

"Conan-kun!"

The voice came louder this time, and he realized he recognized it as Ayumi's voice.

"Edogawa-kun."

Conan's head shot up as *that* voice, the stern voice of Kobayashi-sensei set him on full alert. A few of his classmates giggled, and Conan realized that he had fallen asleep in class. A blush rose on his cheeks as a few of the seven-year-olds in his class began whispering. Conan's hand rose to shift his falling glasses back into position before giving a sheepish look to Kobayashi-sensei.

"Ye-yes, sensei?" Conan asked in his best I-know-I've-been-caught-but-I'm-too-adorable-to-really-be-in-trouble voice. Her expression softened a little. Conan was surprised that it seemed to work on her, before her eyes narrowed. Perhaps it hadn't.

"Were you up late working on another case, again?" Kobayashi-sensei asked.

"Eh?" Conan asked, giving her a strange look.

"Mooou! I knew it! Come on, you never tell me these things unless I ask!"

"Ano-sa..."

"Ninzaburou-kun usually tells me about his cases, but you seem to get involved in even more than he does!"

"Ninzaburou-kun?" Ayumi piped up happily. Kobayashi-sensei's eyes went beady as she realized her slip.

"Uh, I mean Shiratori-keibu." She cleared her throat and tried, and failed, to sound more stern. "Conan-kun, you cannot fall asleep in class unless, of course, it is because you were awake for a really important case. When that happens, you must tell me of what is going on so I can be aware and help keep you awake during class. After all, if you fall asleep, how will you learn how to be a better detective? Come see me after class."

With that, Kobayashi-sensei went back to teaching.

"Really?" Conan couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't surprised. Kobayashi-sensei had not been a strict teacher since they had found out how much she loved children. And obviously she had a soft spot for anything to do with mysteries. While he had had a case last night, it wasn't the reason he had been up late. Hopefully anyone who saw his blush would think it was due to his embarrassment at being caught sleeping in class.

There was no way that he could explain that he was up so late because he'd been having phone sex with Ran. Idly Conan hoped that Ran had been able to get back to sleep and wasn't sleeping in class. He could only imagine Sonoko asking Ran about it. He was pretty sure that Sonoko knew they were official, but he really hoped Ran hadn't told Sonoko about what they did over the phone.

"You're not getting a cold from too little sleep, are you?" Haibara asked, her voice quiet as Kobayashi's lesson continued.

"Of course not!" Conan said, hoping Haibara wouldn't ask too many questions as to why he wasn't sleeping well recently.

"That's a shame," Haibara murmured. Conan turned to glare at her.

"Sorry for not being sick," he grumbled.

"You know, the antidotes seem to work better when you have a cold," Haibara murmured, her tone indicating she knew it would grab his attention.

"Do you have another antidote you want me to test?" Conan asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, if you are a good boy and pay attention for the rest of the class."

The thought about returning to his body again, even for a short period, was enough of an adrenaline jolt to keep him awake for the rest of the class. At the end of the school day he made sure to tell Kobayashi-sensei about the case he had encountered the night before, leaving out the details of what he had so meticulously and carefully found out about one of the black organization members. He was getting closer to taking them down, he couldn't help the excitement in his voice as he explained what had happened.

Walking home – back to his home – with the thought that the next time he walked the same streets again he would be in his seventeen-year-old-body filled him with hope.

"What I have developed, I believe, is the stepping stone to find a permanent cure. This antidote should allow you an allotted period of twenty-four hours. Each dose should last that long with no adverse reaction of your body building up a tolerance for the time frame. However-oi, Kudou-kun, are you even listening?" Haibara demanded.

"Yes, of course! I can take this antidote every day and stay in my regular body!" Conan said excitedly.

"Baka! You haven't listened to everything I had to say. Yes, you will be returned to your body. And yes, each time you take this dose it should last twenty-four hours. However, if you take this medicine for longer than a week, your will experience acute heart failure and very likely death."

Conan turned to look at her sharply.

"In other words, you can take it for two, maybe three days in a row, before your body can no longer truly handle the antidote. If you take the doses too frequently, even if only for a few days at a time, you will develop hypertension and possible cardiac asthma attacks."

"This sounds like a very dangerous sample of the antidote..."

"All of the antidotes you have taken so far have been dangerous. The difference with this antidote is the timing. If your body takes to this version of the antidote with the first dose and you do not experience an accelerated heart beat, high blood pressure, anxiety, or some other ill effects, then I can move forward with developing a permanent cure."

After receiving the temporary antidote from Haibara (and being reminded multiple times that he only had twenty-four hours and not to ask for another one even if it would allow him more time), Conan ran from Agasa-hakase's house to his house.

Conan had learned that while Haibara had had this form of the antidote for some time, she had specifically waited to give him the cure when Subaru Okiya who was temporarily living in his house was scheduled to be away for the weekend. At this point and time, Conan doubted that it would make much difference if the man saw Kudou Shinichi emerging from the professor's house, but Conan was grateful for the timing nonetheless.

Pulling out Conan's phone, he called Ran.

"Ran-nee-chan!" Conan greeted happily.

"Conan-kun, where are you? Is everything okay?" Ran asked.

"Of course! I'm over at the professor's. I wanted to know if I could stay here for the weekend and play some games. I figured you wouldn't mind. Occhan is playing Mahjong tonight, so you can have some time to yourself," he chirped away in Conan's voice.

"Ah...of course," Ran said.

"Thanks, Ran-nee-chan!" He hung up before she could ask or say any more.

Gleefully looking through his closet, he pulled out something he had bought almost a month ago. He hadn't known he'd be able to give it to Ran as soon as this, but he wasn't going to delay any longer than he had. As he pulled the small box from its hiding place, he noticed a blue sweater folded neatly in the closet: the one Ran had made him. Grabbing it along with a pair of black slacks, he placed his outfit on his bed, before promptly swallowing the pill.

A few minutes later, Kudou Shinichi, high school detective grinned at himself in the mirror, looking at the way the hand-knit sweater Ran had made for him some time ago actually clung a bit snugly to his body. Feeling happier than he had in a long time, he ran over to the Mouri Detective Agency. He almost bounded up the steps before realizing that Occhan probably hadn't left yet. Feeling anxious, he waited downstairs in Poirot and ordered a coffee while he watched for him to leave. Once he had, Shinichi all but dashed out of the cafe up to Ran's door. Instead of knocking, he sent Ran a text.

-Knock, knock. What are you wearing?-

Not bothering to wait for a reply, for the first time since he and Ran had started these conversations, he took a picture of himself, leaning against *her* door to show what he was wearing, and sent it to Ran.

The first thing he did was put his ear to the door to listen to see that she actually got his text. He heard her moving about the apartment before her message notification went off. The movement stopped, and he took a deep breath as he waited for her to realize he was outside her door.

He waited outside the door, preparing for any type of reaction. She could be pissed enough that she would knock him out with her karate. She could be so happy to see him that she would hug him and perhaps...perhaps they would finally kiss. Ran could also act like it didn't matter.

Even though he thought he had prepared a thousand different scenarios of what she would do when she opened her door, he was still caught off guard.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked. But instead of anger or happiness, Ran was in tears. The grin on his face at being able to see her died.

"Ran-" Shinichi didn't have a chance to ask her what the matter was before her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she was clinging to him desperately.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried into his shoulder as she held tightly to him. He wrapped his arms around her, finally feeling that perhaps he was allowed to do so.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, hugging her tightly.

"Shinichi you baka! I'm just – just so happy to see you!" Ran's muffled reply came into his shoulder. He hugged her even tighter to his body, loving the way that his arms could reach around her, that he could hold her like this, as he should be able to all the time. Slowly, he pulled her away from him so he could wipe her tears.

"No need for tears," Shinichi murmured, and wiped the tears tenderly from her eyes. Ran murmured his name again. For a moment, Shinichi was about ready to lean down and give her a kiss, but she buried her head into his shoulder again, sighing contently. She pulled away abruptly, wiped away a few more of her stray tears and yanked him inside.

"You must not have eaten yet. Let me get you something!" Ran said. Shinichi followed her into the kitchen and tried to help her as he did as Conan, but she all but shooed him out of the way.

Ran began chatting away about a murder mystery she had recently started watching on TV, asking his opinion about it. Shinichi smiled, thinking how he was surprised that she was enjoying it so much. After all, she had started watching it since "Conan-kun" had wanted to, and apparently she was as hooked as he was on the series. They discussed plot theories as they ate dinner. Long after the food was finished, they sat talking about anything and everything before Ran suddenly stopped answering his questions. He looked at her, seeing her face downcast to the floor.

"You're not here for long, are you?" she asked.

"Ran-"

"I can tell. You still haven't talked at all about that big case you're working on. That would be the first thing you would tell me. You would tell me how you solved it."

"I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, he moved beside her, taking her hand in his. There were too many missed chances for him to get the right moment. But perhaps now, perhaps reassuring her like this was the right moment.

"Ran," Shinichi said, a blush rising on his face. "I love you." Her head shot up at these words. Her eyes widened as she looked at the way he held her hand and the way that he slowly lowered himself to one knee. "I have loved you for a long time. I promise you, that if this case wasn't so important, I would be at your side-" even then, would stay by her side, no matter his size, but she couldn't know that, "-and never want to let you go."

"Shinichi?" Ran gasped as he pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened the lid. He felt the blush rise on his cheeks, but his words were steady.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat. Even though he'd been almost sure of her answer, that tiny bit of doubt had remained. He grinned widely at her and he couldn't help but pick her up and twirl her around in his happiness. She laughed happily as he set her back down on the ground. Her feet were back on the ground, but her body stayed pressed against his. Shinichi could feel the curves of her body pressed against him, her breathing short and excited.

She looked beautiful. Her face shown with utter delight, her cheeks a nice flushed color from how he'd picked her up and twirled her around. He couldn't help but laugh as a memory of them as children surfaced in his mind of Ran picking *him* up and twirling him around in her happiness. The fond memories, the present atmosphere, and the happy thoughts of their future swelled around him as his hand cupped her face.

Shinichi murmured her name before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was short, warm, but it sent blood rushing south at the feel of her body and his mouth on hers. He moved his mouth over hers as she responded to his kiss. With a contended sigh, he broke away the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers while holding her close.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

For those of you who didn't read the opening author's notes, there is an interlude between chapter 1 and 2 that describes just why Conan is tired at the beginning of this chapter, but it's of a mature nature. There will ALSO be another interlude of a mature nature between chapters 2 and 3. To read these chapters, you must be 18 or older. The interlude chapters can be found on my adultfanfiction profile under the anime heading. (Delete the spaces and add a period where it says dot: members dot adultfanfiction dot net ?no=1296812012&view=story ). Hope you're enjoying things so far! Please let me know what you think. ~ Jelp


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, and I make no money writing this fic. There is an interlude between chapter 2 and 3 that describes what Ran and Shinichi did during their time together, but it's of a mature nature. To read this chapter, you must be 18 or older. The interlude chapter can be found on my adultfanfiction profile under the anime heading. (Delete the spaces and add a period where it says dot: members dot adultfanfiction dot net ?no=1296812012&view=story ) You can also go to the interlude chapter directly at: anime dot adultfanfiction dot net ?no=600053500 . (Just remember to delete the spaces and put a period where it says dot.)

**Phone Conversations**

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

The next morning after Shinichi had vanished from Ran's life and Conan once appeared in his stead, Conan watched as Ran went about her usual daily routine, smiling from ear to ear, her joyous attitude never ending. Part of him couldn't help but feel rather giddy, rightfully believing that her happiness stemmed from the ring he'd given her along with...well, other things they'd done that past weekend. Even so, he felt a nervousness about him he couldn't quite explain. Perhaps it was the way Occhan had begun to be suspicious of Ran's attitude, muttering accusations about the "detective brat" being up to no good. Occhan's foul mood that morning at breakfast seemed like it would last for an entire week, but Ran's loving cheerfulness had even her usually cynical father in better spirits.

That night, Ran brought Conan into her room, and quietly shut the door. Despite being in the body of a seven year, his mind and body remembered all too well the way his normal body had felt making love to Ran. He did his best not to react as she sat on her bed, berating himself the entire time for such inappropriate thoughts.

"Conan-kun, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

Ran made him promise upon all he held dear – mostly upon the Sherlock Holmes' series – that he wouldn't tell her father, but in the end, Conan watched happily as Ran pulled out the little block box housing her engagement ring.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ran breathed. She gave it to him. But upon opening the box, instead of finding the engagement ring he had gotten her, he found a single, gold wedding band – a men's wedding band.

Ran giggled at his expression.

"Is this yours, Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked, feeling slightly bewildered.

"It used to belong to my grandfather. When he passed away, my grandmother gave it to me and told me to give it to my future husband. I want to get the ring sized, so I can give it to Shinichi. Do you think he'll like it?" Ran asked, looking serious, the smile vanishing from her face for the first time since that morning.

Conan beamed up at her.

"I think he'll be extremely honored, Ran-nee-chan." Ran's smile returned ten-fold.

"I'm glad!" Ran said as she took the box back from Conan, holding it close to her heart. "Now, if you could tell me, or I mean, find out for me, what Shinichi's ring size is so that I can get it sized to fit him?" Ran said, looking at him, expectantly.

Warning bells began going off in his head. Ran hadn't told him that she was engaged, yet was asking him to find out Shinichi's ring size.

She knew. She had to. She knew that Conan and Shinichi were one in the same.

It wasn't as though it was the first time she had suspected, but now, after everything, she knew but wasn't asking him why. She didn't seem upset or anxious about it. In fact, Ran merely seemed – happy.

Conan didn't quite know what to say. He felt like she was asking him for a lot more, yet not really expecting anything. He wanted to tell her, he always had, but the worry and the fear left him uncertain. She seemed content with her knowledge – whatever that may be.

"I'll get you Shinichi's ring size, the right size that will fit him when he can come back – come back for good." The words were harder to get out then they had any right to be, but Ran's eyes softened. She gently stroked his hair, something, again, that he felt she wouldn't usually do.

"Thank you," Ran said, fiddling with the box. "Do you think...do you think it might take a while before Shinichi can fit into the ring?"

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. It seemed Ran had figured out that he was only able to be his usual size for short periods of time.

"I'll wait. I told him I would. Even if – even if it takes him years to grow into it. I love him, so much, and I know he loves me. I'll wait," Ran promised, taking his small, child sized hands into hers.

"He's trying really, really hard to finish that case. Once he finishes that case, he'll be able to – to come back. It's already taken so much longer than he thought it would. But he's very hopeful," Conan told her as earnestly as he could.

"Thank you."

Ran looking at him sadly, but still with a loving smile on her face. The only time he remembered receiving that kind of gaze as Conan from her was when he'd been shot, and she had figured out who he really was. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead before shooing him from her room.

Somehow he felt even lighter and happier than he had this weekend. She would truly, truly wait for him until he returned to his regular body. She wasn't going to ask him questions. Ran trusted that he would come back to her when he could.

The next morning, Ran seemed even happier than the previous day. As Ran went about preparing breakfast, Conan stretched out sleepily and stood by the cabinets, just content to watch Ran, occasionally offering assistance when he was able. She hummed and giggled to herself every now and then. She smiled widely at Conan, and he couldn't help smiling back.

"What to know another secret?" Ran asked, her grin as wide as he'd ever seen it. Conan nodded at her. She gave a little laugh and whispered conspiratorially. "I'm pregnant."

"Eh?" Conan asked, eyes blinking wide. Then, as her words truly registered. "Eeeeh?" A million thoughts raced through his head. But – but – but she had said she was on birth control! How in the world could she know so soon after they had had-

Wait..._wait a moment_. While Conan was busy freaking out, Ran had begun laughing rather hysterically. Taking a moment to get himself under control, he ran through the facts. First and foremost, how in the world would she know she was pregnant less than 48 hours after conception?

"Are...are you serious Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked, looking at her warily.

"Nope!" Ran giggled. It was then that Conan watched as Ran pulled out a pill case and took what Conan was fairly sure was a birth control pill. After she did so, she patted Conan on the head, leaving the room laughing.

She may not be asking him any questions, but it seemed she was more than happy to pay him back for not telling her who he was. What a cruel joke to play on him! Hopefully that would be the extent of her paying him back for not telling her who he really was.

Still, with the thought of Haibara working on a permanent cure, more clues than ever to taking down the black organization, he hoped it wouldn't be too long before he could finally tell her everything. As much as he loved their phone conversations, the ones in person were far better.

**End.**

Hope you enjoyed this randomness. :) ~ Jelp


End file.
